Bella's Private Island Adventure
by Dennizzle
Summary: Bella and her new family are going to her private island for a reunion. It's not an ordinary vacation. The Cullens are going to be there with other vampires. It's a fun-filled vacation full of pranks, confessions, stories, and so much more.
1. After Graduation Plans

**This is my first ever Twilight fanfiction**

**This is my first ever Twilight fanfiction. Yesterday, I was thinking "What if there was more to Bella?" "What if she has a secret bigger than what Edward has?" "What if there was more to Bella's Family?" Then a story started inside my head. I don't really know if I can write it. I'm so bad at writing stories.  
**

**Xoxo**

**D.M.**

**P.S. I edited some part. Some of you might have already read this. Tee Hee.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the twilight saga and sadly the only thing I own is a bar of chocolate. **

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Right now, I'm staring at the beautiful stars through my beautiful glass ceiling while listening to a classical piano piece. It was relaxing. As I stare into the endless sky, I started thinking about how everything started. Every time I do this, I get this weird insight. It's like I'm watching myself act. It's weird but I like it.

_**Flashback**_

I moved to Forks to live with my dad,Charlie, in a small 2 bedroom house. Renee,my mom, got remarried to Phil, a baseball guy. Charlie bought me an old truck that used to belong to Billy Black,a really close family friend. I went to Forks High school. That's the place where I first saw "him". We had Biology Class together. "He" saved me from Tyler's van. After that, there was the Port Angeles Incident. I had dinner with "him" at a restaurant. After a few weeks, I began learning about him and his family (Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and last but not least Edward) . I even went to their house. Then there's the baseball game where a certain vampire -James- decided to hunt me. The Cullens were worried about me...except Rosalie. I think -scratch that- I know she hates me. Me, Alice, and Jasper went to Phoenix. We stayed at a hotel. Alice got a call that "he" is going to Phoenix so we can leave and hide. I called my mom but the one who called back was so not my mom. It was a man. He asked me to go back to my house and call a number. When Me, Alice, and Jasper went to the airport, I asked Jasper to come with me. I went to the rest room and then used the other exit to go out. I rode a shuttle and a cab to get to my house. When I got there, I dialed the number and then the voice told me to go to the dance studio I used when I was 10. When I got there, I saw James and he tortured me. After the torturing, he bit me. I felt the fire burning me. Then my hero, my savior arrived. "He" saved me. I was in the hospital for ages. Then I went to the Prom with "him". A few weeks later, I celebrated my 18th birthday. I dreaded that day. It was a sign that I'm older than him. I got a scrapbook from Renee and a camera from Charlie. That night, I went to "his" house. Everything was going well until I accidentally cut my finger opening a present. It was downhill from there. I was thrown onto the table and I landed on a bunch of crystals. "He" was protecting me from his brother. The days following that tragic day was not good. I knew something was wrong with "him". Alice wasn't at school. It bothered me. It made me feel like a bad person. After school, "he" came up to me and asked if he can come over. When I got home, he asked me if I wanted to take a walk. I said yes. "He" told me "they're" leaving. I wanted to come with him. "He" told me I can't come and that he doesn't love me. I was devastated. I knew "he" was too good to be true. He disappeared after that. Without a trace. It's like one of those really nice dreams and then you just wake up one day and find that none of it was true.

_**End of Flashback**_

In a few hours, I'll have to get up and get ready to go to school...again. I don't even know how many times I've been to high school. I stopped counting after 75. I have a new life now. I'm a vampire. It still hurts to think about "them". I have a new family now. They love me as much as i love them. We all care for each other.

It's 7:00 am now. I have to start getting ready for school...for the who knows how many times. I walked slowly to the bathroom. I took a really long shower. I then wrapped a big towel around my body and walked towards my huge walk-in closet (something I would certainly not own when I was still human). It's full of clothes from short shorts to dresses to formal clothes. In a corner of the room, I have an L-shaped desk and a laptop above it. I checked the weather before picking my clothes. I don't want to end up overdressed or under-dressed. The weather says that it's supposed to be around 70 ? and really cloudy. If the clouds begin to clear up, I can always use my powers to make it cloudy...again. One of my many powers I giggled at myself. It took me 15 minutes to pick my clothes. After the long search for the perfect clothes, I ended up wearing a mini denim skirt, cotton-voile cami featuring a lace bib with ties at front, lace trimming at empire waist and at hem, elastic banding at back, and adjustable spaghetti straps. On my feet, I wear a white Bernardo "Miami" Woven Sandals. I walked to my 3 way mirror and looked at myself. My hair that is now light brown with a few dark brown streaks is in a sexy style that has layers that start at the top of my shoulder and flow downward. A side swept bang adds allure. A lot of things changed since my transformation. My eyes are topaz (like any other vampire who chose to drink animal blood), my face features are perfect. I like my new self. I'm not the same clumsy, weak, and human Bella. I walked out of my closet and back to my room (in human speed) and sat down on my bed.

I was staring into space and I didn't notice that my little sister, Denise, walked in. Denise was 16 when she was changed. I think she's the most mature one in our family. She's celebrating her 500th birthday soon and she's been thinking of going to Paris to go shopping.

"Are you ready,sis?" asked Denise while trying to fix her hair.

"Yeah," I replied in a bored voice.

"School's not that bad,"

"For you!! I've been in high school a million times and it's still the same!!" I said in an i-hate-school voice. I got up and walked to the door.

"You're exaggerating," Denise said as she followed me.

DPOV

As Bella and I walked down the stairs, we saw the whole family on the living room sitting and looking bored. Andrew, our dad-like figure, have already gone to the hospital to treat his super special patients. He was changed (by Bella) when he was 29. Bella said that Andrew was on a car accident. Samantha (or Sammy, or Sam) is our mom-like figure. She likes flowers (our garden is full of them) and she designed our house. She was changed when she was 25 while working on her garden. A maniac came and shot her to almost death. Then there's Joel. He's my mate he's adventurous. He likes to play pranks and make jokes about everything. When he was 18, he went sky diving and well there was a really strong wind and it carried him to the forest. Luckily, I came across him while hunting and took him to Bella. She changed him. We've been together since then. Bella...well she said she was turned into a vampire when she was 18. She can't remember who turned her, but she seems to remember all her past. And last but not least, there's me. I was 16 when I went cliff diving and well apparently I hit my head on a rock and started bleeding. Andrew came and saved me. To make all out stories short, Bella changed Samantha, Joel, and Andrew. Then Andrew changed me. We have our family thanks to Bella. She's like our savior.

"Come on," Bella said in an annoyed voice. I guess I was staring into space.

" 'kay," I replied, "Joel!! Let's go!! We'll be late."

Joel finally looked up with a what's-going-on face. He looked at the clock. It said 7:55. He got up and walked up to where Bella and I stood. Sam waved goodbye. Joel carried both me and Bella on his shoulders like we were the one who doesn't know school starting in 5 minutes. He ran into our underground garage. Joel and I rode in his silver Spirra S while Bella took her black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano Coupe. Joel and Bella raced to school. We made it with 1 minute to spare. Our graduation is tomorrow. We have a short day today. We're just going to get our graduation gown and rehearse. We started walking to the gym.

"Wow! I can't wait until we graduate...again," I said in my i-could-care-less voice.

"I know!! We should go on vacation," Bella said in the same voice.

"WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING EXCITING!!" yelled Joel in a very excited tone of voice.

"SKYDIVING!!" Bella and I yelled back.

School dragged on. It's the same in all the school we've been. Not many people approach us. Most of them are intimidated by our beauty. Guys are different. A lot of them ask us to go out with them. Joel gets all protective and scares them. Bella and I can't help but laugh every time this happens. After the graduation rehearsal, we went straight back to our house. Our house is a 3-story, 7 bedroom/9 bathroom house with a huge garden, a pond, a pool, an underground garage, a library, and well other rooms. We own 27 cars and 10 motorcycles.

JPOV

I can't wait until we go skydiving!! that's the only thing in my mind. I always love dangerous sports. Ever since I've been a vampire, I enjoyed the fact that I'm less breakable. That means I can go skydiving without a parachute and still be fine. Our family decided that we'll go on vacation. We'll leave the day after tomorrow. I seriously can't wait. Just now, Denise walked in the garage. I was so lucky to have someone like her.

" What you doing?" Denise asked while walking to me.

"Sitting...Thinking about the things we're gonna do after graduation," I replied automatically.

"Came up with anything exciting?"

"Well...we're already doing skydiving...what about ...ummm-"

"I know!! We should go to Bella's Private Island!!" Denise said while bouncing up and down.

Bella owns this really big private island with a really big house. No, not a big house it's more like a big mansion. Everyone likes that place. A lot vampires go there to take a vacation. She said that it was a gift from her really rich grandparents. How I would love to have relatives like that I thought to myself then laughed at the idea. I already have rich relatives.

"That's a great idea!!" I stood up and joined her. We bounced up and down for a while.

Bella suddenly walked in. I guess she heard our conversation.

"That's a great idea!!" she said in a very excited voice, "I haven't seen Ella and Ed for the longest time!!"

The only thing we know about Ed and Ella are Bella's kids and their father is Edward Masen. They're also vampires, Bella said that being a vampire runs in their blood. Ed and Ella ages very slowly. Right now, Bella, Ed, and Ella looks like they can be siblings. We decided not to ask her many questions about it.

"We can have a family reunion!!" I replied in the same excited voice, "You can invite you grandparents and some friends!!"

"Yeah"

"What about inviting the...ummm...you know 'them'?"

"I don't know??"

"Think about it!! Sooner or Later you'll have to see them again"

"Maybe"

"Please...Maybe there's still hope between you and 'him'"

"I don't know??"

"Please please please please" Denise joined me. We continued doing this. I guess Bella got annoyed.

"Okay," she said, "I'll send them tickets"

"Yay," Denise and I started jumping up and down again.

Bella walked out of the room. Defeated. Now, I can't wait until after graduation. This is so going to be an exciting vacation.

* * *

_**What do you think?? Please Review. I need help...Tell me the things I need to improve and such. This is my first FanFic so please take it easy. **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**D.M.**_


	2. The Talk With The Cullens

**Hello .**

**Here's chapter 2. I couldn't think of a way to start it...and OMG!! I JUST FINISHED BREAKING DAWN!! After 6 hours of reading w/out breaks and eating . I was so shocked...I'm not going to put any spoilers here.**

**Xoxo**

**D.M.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the twilight saga and sadly the only thing I own is a bar of chocolate. **

**Hawthorne Heights own December. It's a good song. Listen to it .**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

It's been almost 600 years since I let Bella go. I can't believe I did that. What made it worse is that she believed me! How can she believe me after all the time I said I love her?!

**_Flashback_**

_"Bella we're leaving."_

_"Why now? Another year-"  
_

_"Bella__, It's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_"When you say we-"_

_"I mean my family and me."_

_"Okay. I'll come with you."_

_"You can't Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you."_

_"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right. It's exactly what to be expected."_

_"You promised. In Phoenix! you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best for you."_

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it. Carlisle told be about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"  
_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You...don't...want...me?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, that changes things."_

_"Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...tired of pretending something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't. Don't do this."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

_"If...that's what you want."_

**_End of Flashback_**

_I wonder what happened after I-__we- left. I wonder if she have a new family? That's what I hoped. Alice had never looked into her future since then. _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Carlisle talking to someone. I didn't bother to get up or listen. I don't really care. I just continued thinking about Bella. _My Bella_.

**_BPOV_**

I asked Sammy and Andrew to give 'them' the invitation and tickets tomorrow before we leave to go to my island. If they agree to go, they'll be there 2 weeks after I get there. I don't really know what I should do now. I know I still love him..._a lot_. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore? That's my biggest worry._ What if-_ my thoughts were suddenly interrupter when Sammy came in.

"Why are you still staring into space?" Sammy asked in a concerned voice. She walked over and sat next to me. "Isn't it your graduation?"

"Yeah," I replied. I stood up slowly and started walking to the bathroom. I took another long shower (like yesterday). It's suppose to be cloudy today (like any other days) so I decided to wear a yellow strapless ruffle dress that goes bellow my knee and an all leather high heel sandals in yellow patent and natural colored tan straps with 3 3/4 inch stacked wood stiletto heels.

When I came out of the bathroom, Sammy, eyes closed ( if I didn't know any better I'd think she's asleep), is listening to December by the Hawthorne Heights. I guess she wasn't paying much attention that she didn't see me coming out of the room. December is one of Sammy's many favorite songs.

"You look wonderful, sweetie," Sammy complimented.

"Thanks," I replied in a happy tone.

"So...You asked ummmm...the...err...Cullens to visit your island"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well, I know I'm going to meet them sooner or later and well...I don't know...I guess I wasn't thinking"

"What do you mean?"

"Joel and Denise want to go there and I want to see Ed and Ella. Joel suggested on inviting 'them'"

"Do you still love him?"

"You know the answer"

"What?"

"What 'what'?"

"DO. YOU. STILL. LIKE. EDWARD. CULLEN?"

"Ohhh"

"What's your answer?"

"Yes. You know I still like him"

"And you're worried that he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"That's part of it"

"What do you mean?"

"What am I suppose to do when I meet him?"

"Well-"

"Look at the time. I have to go. Bye"

"Bye"

I walked out of the room and went straight to the garage. I drove to school slowly and even following the speed limit. I thought about my 'talk' with Sammy. She always take care of me. I arrived at school earlier than Joel and Denise. I waited inside the car. I was totally zoned out and I wouldn't even know they were there if they didn't tap my window.

Graduation...We assembled then got out diplomas and tossed our graduation hats up. The End. Joel literally ran to his car dragging both me and Denise on each hand.

**_JPOV (Joel)  
_**

I threw Denise onto her seat then ran to the drivers seat. I waited for Bella to drive out of her parking space and followed her. It took us approximately 2 minutes and 27 seconds to get back home. I parked my car in front of the house and ran (sprint) straight to my room and started packing. There's not much things to pack because I already have a few clothes there. After 30 minutes of packing...I ended up with a suitcase and a duffel bag. I'm so ready to go. Just now, Denise walked in the room with an annoyed look.

"What's up, honey?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing," she replied. Still annoyed.

"You can't lie to me," I stood up...walked to her and kissed her.

"Why are you in such a rush?" she demanded.

"We're going to Bella's Island!!"

"And?"

" That Cullen guy is going to be there."

"So?"

"Bella will probably try to avoid him."

"What about it?"

"It would be the perfect time to know what happen between Bella and him. All we know is that they used to go out and then they suddenly broke up. Aren't you curious?"

"Well...yeah..."

"See!! I'm a genius! Go pack already!!"

"Okay...You do know that Bella will be mad at you if she finds out."

"I think it's worth the try."

"Sure...I'll go pack."

"Hurry Up!! we're leaving in ummm...what time is it?"

"8:00 p.m."

"9 hours"

"We're leaving at 5 a.m.?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Bella wants to get there on the afternoon so we can have a rest."

"Okay"

**_DPOV_**

_I'm so excited!! Only Sammy and Andrew know Bella's whole story. I think that's a little unfair. Why can't I (and Joel) know about it. I guess part of it is that we're afraid to ask. _I continue talking inside my head. After 5 long hours of packing, I ended with 7 suitcases full of clothes, swim-wears, shoes, slippers/ sandals, and some electronics i can't live without. I brought all of my suitcases in one go. Andrew is sitting on the sofa with Sam on his lap. Sam and Andrew have been friends since they were babies. The story is that while Sam was planting her flowers, some guy came and shoot her to death-_well almost_-and then Bella saw here and can't just let her die. Andrew was devastated by Sam's death that he got drunk and got in a car accident...that's where Bella comes in (again). They said that before that, the two of them were best friends...and they still are. They got married almost 550 years ago.

Just now, Bella and Joel walked downstairs with their luggage. Joel started walking to me. He kissed me on my lips.

"Everyone ready?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah!!" Joel and I replied excitedly.

"Bella?"

"Yeah...I'm ready." Bella replied absentmindedly. I wonder what she's thinking.

"Before we leave, me and Sammy have to talk to someone." Andrew said. Bella looked up when he said it.

"Okay..why don't you just meet us at the airport?" Joel asked.

"Yeah...sure. Start putting your things in your car."

"'kay"

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" Bella replied.

"Are you going to take your car?" Andrew stood up and started taking his and Sammy's luggages. Sammy helped him.

"Yeah"

All of us started taking our things to the cars. Sammy said that we're not selling the house because she really like it.

**_SPOV_**

One of my powers is that I can know all the information about a person when I see them or their picture. I used my powers on Bella to find out her story. It's so sad. If I can cry, I would have cried back then. I can also see memories of a person. That's how I know who the Cullens are.

"Should we go visit the Cullens?" Andrew asked. Interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you know where they live?"

"Yeah," He took my hand. Andrew is a tracker. But not like anyone. If he sees or hears the person, he would know where to find them.

"I see"

The rest of the drive was fast. It's 3:00 a.m. now. I hope we're not disturbing. We got to their house and pressed their doorbell. I man opened the door. I'm guessing he's Carlisle. Next to him is a woman. I'm guessing she's Esme.

"Hello. I hope we're not disturbing," Andrew said in a polite voice.

"No. Of course not. I'm Carlisle," the man replied in the same polite voice," and this is Esme."

"I'm Andrew and this is my wife, Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you. What brings you here?"

"Can we talk to the two of you in private?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Carlisle led us inside the house and to the set of stairs. When we got to the top, we turned right into a study room. When all of us were in, he closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and Edward," I whispered so no one outside the room can hear.

"How-" Esme started but I cut her off.

"Bella lives with us,"

"How is she?"

"The same as always. She pretends to be strong...What about Edward?"

"Not good. He spends most of his time in his room."

"We don't have time," Andrew said in a rush," We have to leave in 1 hour and 30 minutes. "

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"We're going on vacation."

"May I ask where?"

"On Bella's Island," Andrew reached into his pocket and took out a fancy invitation and the tickets. He handed it to Carlisle," There's 7 tickets there and I think it's time for Bella and Edward to talk."

"That's a good idea," Esme said.

"Can you find a way to take Edward with you?"

"Yeah!! We'll drag him if we have to," said a girl with short black hair and a big guy. The blond-haired girl and guy on the door nodded at the same time.

"Thank You," Andrew and I said at the same time.

"This is Alice," Carlisle said pointing to the girl with the short hair, "This is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"How come I didn't see you coming?" The girl named Alice asked.

"Andrew can hide our scent,"

"Ohhh!"

"I'm sorry...but we have to go"

"Okay"

"Make sure you bring Edward," Andrew said, "Oh!! and before we forget, here are sunblocks." I gave them 7 sunblocks.

"Sunblocks?" The girl named Rosalie asked.

"They're special. It stops you from sparkling under the sun."

"Who made them?"

"Bella. She hates staying inside when it's sunny"

"Who turned Bella into a vampire?" The guy named Emmett blurted out.

"Bella will answer your questions when you get to her island." I replied.

"We have to go now. Everyone's probably at the airport," Andrew said.

"Okay. We'll show you to the door," Esme replied

"Thank You"

And with that job finished, we left and started driving to the airport.

* * *

**What do you think?? Is it good/bad...please review. Tell me what you think..**

**Thanks .**

**Xoxo**

**D.M.**


	3. Bella

**Aloha!!**

**I'll try to say hello in different languages every time I put a new chapter up . Anyway...here's the new chapter...3**

**Xoxo**

**D.M.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the twilight saga and sadly the only thing I own is a bar of chocolate. **

**Fleurette is French for Little Flower**

**P.S. Do you think Serius Black and Jacob Black are related? I mean they're both from the dog family...**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the late update. My school life is getting a little crazy. I took an extra class and there's a lot of homeworks and works and projects that have to be done (I haven't even started yet (.)  


* * *

**

_**BPOV**_

We rode the Mearthe (the family's private jet). It's one of those really fast and expensive jets. One of a kind. You can only afford it if you are...like us...rich. The Mearthe is a really big jet that can fly really fast...like above average jets. A lot of people think that it's impossible. The truth is...it's not. A little adjustments...change this...unscrew that...things like that. The jet is fully furnished. From white soft leather coaches to white bed comforters. Everything is white. Can't say I blame Sammy. Everyone in the family is neat and consider white as one of their favorite color. The island is located somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean. It's 3000 miles away from the closest civilization. It's the one place where it seems that time have stopped...except for the few houses. The island is actually 7 separate islands. Everyone calls it 'Bella's Island' and no it's not named after me. Bella means beautiful in French and it's unique.

The 7 separate islands each have names: The Mainland (biggest island; where we keep the jets, cars, welcome visitors), Fleurette (second biggest island; house w/ 13 rooms), Luna (the whole island is a beach), Gardenia (a whole island filled with flowers, Xena ( 3 two bedroom guest houses, beach), Emery (game island-where we play games), and last but not least is Bella's. It's a simple island with a 4 bedroom house surrounded by flowers. All the islands are connected by bridges made of wood and lighted by 15 ft tall tiki torches.

The flight from the airport to the mainland is 5 hours. Andrew is piloting the plane. He said that he will tell me what happen after we land.

Right now, I'm lying on the bed. looking at the ceiling. The ceiling of my room is especially made. When you look up, you see clouds moving. The view is as close as you'll get to a real sky.

9:30 that's what the clock says. 30 more minutes...Tick tock tick tock tick tock...the clock is seriously starting to annoy me. I think it's about time...

I stood up and walked to the living room...or should I say the 'Undead' room. Denise was sitting on Joel's lap (as usual) and making out on the couch. Teenagers and their hormones. They were too busy kissing that they didn't even notice me. I cleared my throat. No response. I cleared my throat louder. Still no response. I walked over and picked Denise up.

"Hey!" Denise whined.

"We weren't done yet!!" Joel added while taking Denise back.

"Why don't you two get a room?" I asked. Crossing my arms on my chest.

"We _were _in a room until you came."

"Well...sorry to interrupt you 2 lovebirds but it's time..." I walked out of the room.

"IT'S ALREADY TIME FOR _THAT? _" Joel screamed like a girl. _Very manly_ I thought.

"Yes it is time for _that!_. If you were paying attention you would know"

"I was paying attention...until someone here started distraction me." He glared at Denise.

"SO I'M A DISTRACTION?" Denise yelled.

"Yes you are." Joel joked. Sadly, Denise didn't get it.

"WHATEVER JOEL RYAN!! WE ARE SO OVER!!" Denise grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. I stared dumbfounded at Joel. With that, Denise and I left the room.

_**JPOV**_

_It so wasn't suppose to turn out like this _I mentally scolded myself. _Couldn't she tell I was joking?! _I can so remember the last time we fought. She didn't talk to me for the next 100 years. I promised myself that I will never ever ever ever let that happen again.

_**Flashback**_

_200 years ago..._

_I was totally focus on playing my new virtual racing game that comes with this helmet (when you put it on your head, it feels like you're in the race) that I didn't notice Denise sitting next to me until she slapped my shoulder._

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked shutting the game off._

_"WTF!! Why did you turn it off?" I started yelling near the end._

_"Don't you remember the date?"_

_"The 27th of December? What about it?"_

_"Nothing important that you need to remember." She left the room. I didn't see her face._

_That Night..._

_"So...what did you get Denise?" Andrew asked_

_"What do you mean?" I looked up._

_"Don't you remember? 27th of December?" Sammy asked. Concerned._

_"Am I suppose to remember something?"_

_"You can be so stupid sometimes," Andrew sighed. "It's Denise's Birthday."_

_"WHAT?" I screamed."Is that today?"_

_"Joel we've always celebrated her birthday today. How can you forget?"_

_"Probably because of the new game you gave him," Sammy said as a-matter-of-fact._

_"I guess that was a bad idea," Andrew said while shaking his head from left to right._

_"OMG!! I did something horrible." I covered my face with my hands._

_"You forgot her birthday didn't you?"_

_"Yes..." Sammy patted my back._

_"I wonder if Denise is okay?"_

_"Probably not. I mean how would you feel if someone you love forget your birthday?" Sammy asked as she continued patting my back._

_"I'll make it up to her," I said as I stood up._

_"Too Late," Sammy muttered under her breath._

_My head faced her direction. "What do you mean?"_

_"She left with Bella earlier saying they're going on a trip."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She was really sad that you forgot and yelled at her."_

_"What am I suppose to do?"_

_"Give her some time."_

_So Denise left. When she and Bella visits, she ignores me. It's like I don't exist. She wouldn't even look at me. This continued for about 90 years. It took me 5 years of planning to think of the perfect plan. To make the long story short, it worked out and we got back together._

_**End of Flashback**_

From the years that I've been with her, I learned that she's really nice, easygoing, adventurous, and you can make her smile easily. She's also ticklish. I have to do something...before history repeats itself.

_**DPOV **_

I walked out of the room with Bella. _He fell for it!! I'm sooo happy!! Time to move on to the next step..._I told myself mentally.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Bella asked. The corner of her lips twitching.

"Yup," I replied with a huge grin in my face.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Later...After we jump."

"Okay."

We walked to the closet and changed into out swimsuits.

We walked to the closet and changed into swimsuits. I wore a yellow halter top swimsuit that ties on your neck and your back with matching yellow and white bottom. I tied my hair into a ponytail. Bella wore a black swimsuit similar to mine (hers is black) and her hair is also in a ponytail. She threw a pair of short shorts at me after she put her own shorts on.

Bella walked to the phone on the wall and called Andrew saying we're ready. After 10 minutes, the plane stop midair. Bella and I didn't bother to put parachutes on since it's pointless. I pressed the button that opens the door. The door opened very slowly. When the door was fully opened, We held each others hands.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Bella whispered.

"JUMP!!" I yelled.

That was our cue. With that, we jumped. We were still holding each others hands as we come spiraling down toward the wind feels good. The jump isn't that long. We landed on the ocean with a big splash. Bella and I were about 7 miles from here to the mainland.

"The water feels so good!!" I said before I went underwater. Bella did the same. After 3 minutes, we both resurfaced.

"Yeah!! So...what's are you planning?" She asked as she remove her ponytail.

"Ummm...Remember how it's our anniversary next month? I just want to see how long he can go seeing me flirting with Damien's friend, Ted." We started swimming towards the shore.

"That's low...I haven't forgotten about the time a guy came and kissed you"

"I know. That guy might never walk straight again. Another reason for doing this is he gets so romantic when we fight." We were about 2 miles from the shore now.

"Well...tell me if you need any help." We reached the shore. When we got there, Bella went to her island to change and I went to Fleurette Isle to do the same. I looked up and saw the plane started descending. I ran faster. 5 minutes later, Bella and I were standing near the gates of our little airport in the mainland. Bella was dressed in a chiffon layered baby doll top and white cotton embroidered skirt with her matching white Bernardo "Miami" Woven Sandals. Her hair's a little wavy (I think that's because she didn't blow-dry it). It suits her and gives this i'm-a-real-nice-girl effect.

_**BPOV**_

After I changed, I went to 'The Gates'. Denise was already there...wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that crisscross on your back and falls about 3-5 inches above the knee with red strappy suede sandals. Her hair is in pigtails. She looks so cute. Her plan is also awesome. I' soooo helping Denise.

6 minutes and 34 seconds later...

The plane landed and Andrew parked the plane on our plane garage. After that, they all went to their house and I went to my house and made calls. I called my grandparents, Ed and Ella, Ted's Coven (Damien and Elena, Geoffrey and Anna, and Ted), Jack's Coven (Eunice and Daniel, and Jack and Elli, Marissa, Anne), and last but not least...Danny's Coven (Rayne and William, Danny and Nicole, Robert, Luke, and Victor). They all said they'd be here in 3 days.

As I sat on the chair staring into space, I remembered the first 3 vampires I changed. _Theodore, Jackson, and Danny_. After I changed and taught them everything, they went on their own ways. They visit me and my family 5 times a year. 'The Reunion' is every one's favorite event because there's so many of us. Our family is the biggest "unknown" to man and vampires. We try to keep it a secret.

I laid on my bed and used one of my powers. I used the one that makes vampires(that I like) be humans. As long as you're in the island/s and the surrounding ocean, you're human. Well...close. Your eyes turn to your human eye color, you eat food instead of hunt (the food turns to venom or you take blood tablets), you don't sparkle in the sun, you can sleep, and your vampire powers and abilities are blocked (it goes back after you leave the island radius). The whole purpose of the vacation is to feel human.

The clock says 6:30 p.m. It was much later than I thought. I walked over to 'The House' and ate dinner there. I went straight home after that and changed into my french blue burnout striped babydoll cami and pajama boxers. After I while, I laid on top of my really soft bed and turned the music on with the remote. I didn't know when I finally fell asleep but when I woke up, it was bright outside.

xxxxxxxxxx

2 days went by fast although it took forever cleaning out all the rooms and stocking up food and other necessities. It was full of preparing and cleaning. Denise and I were assigned to making the room assignment. Here we are now, sitting in the library. After several hours of planning we found a way to make it work.

"Since there's 13 rooms on the Fleurette, 6 on Xena, and 4 on yours..." Denise started making a list.

"So that means..."

"All the married couples stays in 'The House'."

"What about you and Joel?"

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as him."

"But you'll mess up the room assignments." I showed her the room assignments.

"Ummm...let's see...I'll put this person in your house and I'll get his room."

"Who are you talking about?" Before I could see who it was, she ran out of the room. I didn't bother to follow her. I wonder who she put in my house.

The preparations are done...Everyone went to bed early. Preparing for the big day tomorrow.  


* * *

**So...what do you think...? I think it can be a little confusing. The next chapter is going to be long. Please!! Tell me what you think...**

**xoxo**

**D.M**


	4. The New Visitors

**Chapter 4.b**

**Bonjour **

**Here's chapter 4 . I'm gonna start putting pics from story .**

**kiliich**

**MyAngel56**

**fangirl12**

**Sbaglio**

**xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX**

**Thanks ppl . If it weren't for you, I would have stopped.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.  
**

**Xoxo**

**D.M. **

**P.S. Do you know what's funny? Now that I have a lot of things to do, I feel like time is moving way to fast!! I barely have time for anything. I feel like I've lost control of my time. Everything is out of control. It's Monday then the next thing I knew, it's Friday. **

**P.P.S. You should listen to this song: "Lullaby" It's by The Mitch Hansen Band!! It's so twilight!! It's my new fav.!!  
**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It was fairly sunny outside and the 'guests' called about an hour ago saying they'll be here in 3 hours. _I have to get ready... _was all I can think about. There are about 3 new vampires: Marissa and Anne (from Jack's Coven) and Victor (from Danny's Coven). They have never been to 'The Island' and I've only met them 3-4 times.

I stared at the beautiful ocean that surrounds me. I'm currently sitting on my wicker swing placed on my balcony that overlooks the ocean. I took my time looking at the ocean. I never get use to it's forever changing colors and beautiful sounds. Sadly, I have to get ready for the 'guests' so I stood up and went to my bathroom. It's not as big and pretty as my old one. I took a short shower-about 15 to 20 minutes- and walked to my walk-in closet. I decided to wear white stretch poplin 'Isolde' shorts with a triangle top bikini that ties at your neck and back. I gave myself a haircut. Now, my hair is in layers and goes a little bit below my armpit. I didn't wear the 'sunblock' because we're human-ish. I left my slippers because I love how the sand feels beneath your feet.

I reached the airport in approximately 5 minutes. My family was already there. Sitting on the lounge. Denise was wearing a Diane Von Furstenberg grey lace chiffon ruffle dress with grey flats. I love how her dress and her grey eyes match. Joel was wearing a blue Tiger Crew Tee and white shorts with blue slippers that has the same color as his shirt. _OMG!! His eyes!! I haven't seen it in a long time!! You can get lost in it _i I thought and laughed. His eyes was one of the reasons Denise fell in love with him. When you look at it, it changes to different shades of blue depending on his mood and the atmosphere. Sammy was wearing a Cynthia Steffe berry floral cotton halter dress with Christian Louboutin magenta leather 'Ballerina Tag' flats. She's one of those people who have the kindest looking brown eyes ever. Last but not least, Andrew (we call him Drew sometimes). He was wearing Marc by Marc Jacobs black cotton drawstring rolled cuff shorts and Theory white mesh pique 'Natick Performance' polo with white slippers. His eyes are the hazel. A lot of people have noticed our (that includes me..) liking for designer clothes. We rarely own anything that's not made by designers. Denise thought since we have a lot of money, why not spend it.

I walked out of the lounge and when I looked up, I saw Danny's jet preparing to land. His jet is the biggest (duh!) and painted black with dark grey lines. Danny's obsessed with the color black. A second later, Raine, William, Robert, Luke, and Victor jumped out of the jet and dove towards the waters below. There was a big splash. I traveled along the beach to meet them.

One by one, they sauntered in my direction. Rayne was the first to reach me. She was wearing a sliding triangle top that ties at the neck and back. Featured with side tie hipster bottom. Her black hair was dripping. She looked at me and I saw her black eyes.

"Hi," she said while shaking her head. The water sprinkling all over me.

"Hello."

"What's up?"

"Not much, nice swimsuit."

"Thanks. Anything interesting going on?"

"Ummm...let me think...Joel and Denise broke up"

"I've heard about that...she called last night"

"Are you helping her?"

"Duh!! This can get interesting"

"I'm helping her too"

"I can think of a few things we can do..."

"Same here-"

Raine was cut off when the 'boys' suddenly jumped behind her and scared her. She screamed so loud. _OMG!!I think I broke my eardrums_. The boys were laughing their ass off. Raine's face turned a bright red. Like the shade my face use to turn when I'm embarrassed about things. Raine started running towards the 'main house'. William tried to follow her, but I stopped him before he could.

"What are you doing?" William asked in an aggravated tone.

"Trying to stop you from following her," I replied in a calm voice.

"Why would you do that? She's my wife."

"After this, you'll be lucky if she still likes you."

"What do you mean?" He started shaking his hair. His curly dark brown hair still dripping.

"She hates it when people scare her. Don't you remember her human life?"

"I still don't get what you mean." He was staring at me with his green eyes filled with confusion.

"Think about it!!" I finally said. I was tired of explaining everything to them. I went to the 'main house' and into Raine's room. She was crying. When I walked in, she looked up and I instantly walked to her side and sat down on the bed. She laid down and placed her head on my lap.

This is the second break-up of the week. Let's not get up to three. Two is _bad_. Three is _worse_.

...

_2 weeks later..._

_**APOV (Alice)**_

"Everyone!! Hurry Up!! We're gonna be late!!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs with my luggage.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked as he went to the garage and started loading our things.

"10 minutes!!" I loaded my luggage in Edward's car. Edward's car is a new Audi 08.

Rosalie was sitting on the front with Emmett in their silver Mercedes-Benz SLR.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper suddenly appeared next to me.

"Someone look for him," Esme ordered.

Emmett and Jasper ran to Edward's room. I followed behind. The boys rammed the door and I saw Edward standing by his window spacing out. The 'boys' grabbed him by the elbows and towed him downstairs. He didn't stuggle until he was halfway down the stairs. I packed his clothes swiftly.

**10 minutes later...**

_I'm so excited!! Nothing like this have ever happened before!!_ I thought to myself. Edward looked at me with his coal black eyes. _He's scary _I shivered. His lips turn into a smirk then to a frown.

"Can someone tall me what's going on?" Edward asked as he drove through the highway. It took us about 5 minutes to convince Edward to drive. I couldn't drive because my 'head' hurt.

"No, just drive," I said as I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

The invitations and tickets came with a map that tells us where to go. We reached the airport with 10 seconds to spare.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"Here read the note," Carlisle said as he pulled the note out of his pocket. He held it in a way where we can all see it.

_Cullens_ the note started.

_Thank You for accepting our invitation to go to my island. Drive to Camilla Airport and go to gate 29. There will be a private jet waiting there that will take you to the island. There will be 2 other people there.  
_

_Have a Safe Trip_

_Your Friend,_

_Bella Swan  
_

At the space below the letter was a short poem that says:

_Somewhere there waiteth in this world of ours  
for one lone soul, another lonely soul -  
Each chasing each through all the weary hours,  
And meeting strangely at one sudden goal;  
Then blend they - like green leaves with golden flowers,  
Into one beautiful and perfect whole -  
And life's long night is ended, and the way  
Lies open onward to eternal day._

_-Sir Edwin Arnold_

When I looked up, I saw Edward's face. It was a mix of emotions. Happiness, Sadness, Shock, Excitement, Yearn, and so much more. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and I weren't surprised. We knew about it.

"Is-is-is this where we're going?" Edward managed to said.

Carlisle could only nod. We walked to our gate and into the jet. It's color was light blue and looked really fancy, In a beautiful lettering, the word Swan was written. After we took care of our luggage, we all went inside. Let me tell you something... It was even more beautiful than the outside. It was fully furnished from white leather couches to translucent lights to top-of-the-line entertainment system. There were pictures on the wall and soft carpets on the floor. The ceiling is covered with a special glass that lets you see the endless sky. Emmett's eyes were about to pop out. At the corner, where a little office was placed, a girl that looks about my age sat. It was very hard to see what she looks like because she was sitting behind a laptop all hunched.

When she looked up, she saw us. Slowly, she walked as if she was thinking of what to say. My visions haven't helped me a lot (thanks to the special barrier placed around the place). When the girl finally reached us, a smile broke through her face. She was happy to see us.

"Hello . " She said in a confident voice, "We've been waiting for you."

"Were you waiting long?" Carlisle asked, "and where are the others?"

"No, we weren't waiting long. Me and my brother are the only one here."

"I forgot to ask, but what is your name?"

"I'm Ella." As if by cue, a guy whose a bit taller than her appeared carrying a basket-full of 4 puppies. Not just any puppies, but a St. Bernard.

"I'm Damien, but everyone calls me Ed."

Now that I saw her, she looked a lot like..._Bella. _Her hair and eyes are the same as Bella's. The way she act, the way her voice sounds, it all remind me of her. The guy, Damien, he reminds me, somehow, of Edward. His reddish-brown hair, the shape of his face, the way he move.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme," Carlisle said as he held his hand out and shook Damien's hand. Esme did the same.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett. That's Alice, Jasper, and Edward." We shook Damien and Ella's hands. Edward didn't. I guess he's still in shock.

"I think it's about time to go," Damien said as he placed the dogs down on their playpen full of toys.

I just realized that the puppies don't smell as bad as they usually do. Now that it's like this, I really think they're cute. I've always wanted a dog.

"Can I play with the them?" I pointed to the puppies.

Damien nodded and went to the front part of the plane. A second later, he showed up again.

"Feel free to use the things here." With that, he left again.

"What does this red button do?" Emmett asked as he stared at the palm-sized red button on the wall.

"Press it," Ella replied with a big grin on her face.

The moment the words left her lips, Emmett pressed it. Suddenly, the ceiling changed from a see-through glass to a black one with sparkly stars. Two things happened after that: 4 disco balls appeared on the ceiling, and more lights came out (It's color changing). If I wasn't here, I wouldn't believe it. The old room was turned into a first class night club.

"This is so awesome!!" screamed Emmett.

Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were awed.

"Carlisle, Esme are you two okay?" Ella asked. Her voice full of concerned.

"Not really, I feel sort of sick," replied Esme. Carlisle was supporting her.

"Follow me, I'll show you a room."

"That would be nice. Thank You."

They left the room. A few minutes later, Ella came back.

"Are they okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. They're just tired." She replied.

Emmett was eying the entertainment system. Ella noticed.

"Do you want to play with that?"

"Can I?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smacked Emmett's shoulders.

"Sure." She turned the 'special effects' off.

"Thank you so much!!" Emmett went and played. He looked as happy as a little boy that just received 500 dollars for his birthday.

"You're welcome. We barely use that anyway."

Ella stood up and sat next to Edward.

"Hello." she said casually.

"Hi." Edward replied. Still not looking.

"So...you dated Bella some 600 years ago?"

Edward turned to look at her for the first time.

"How--?" He was cut off.

"I have my sources? I'm just curious, but why did you leave her?"

"I think that's my business."

"Too bad. I thought you might be interested on what I'm gonna tell you about her."

"What are you talking about?"

**_EPOV (Edward)_**

"Hello."A girl beside me (I didn't even notice) said.

"Hi." I replied. Still not looking.

"So...you dated Bella some 600 years ago?" She started fumbling with her fingers.

I turned to look at her for the first time. This was even more shocking. For the first time, I saw her face. I silently gasped. She looked like Bella. Even her eyes!! It could only belong to Bella.

"How--?" I started.

"I have my sources? I'm just curious, but why did you leave her?" _What did she mean by that?! What sources??_

"I think that's my business." I snapped.

"Too bad. I thought you might be interested on what I'm gonna tell you about her." _Again, I'm confused_

"What are you talking about?" _I was starting to get mad. I'm sick of this game!!_

"Nothing. You said I shouldn't meddle with your business, anyway." She left after that._ What the heck is wrong is wrong with her. You can't just walk away like that!!_

I continued thinking after she left. After a while, I was sure of a few things: 1.) Bella is vampire 2.) Damien and Ella are her kids 3.) I'm going to meet Bella in less than 24 hours. I thought about this 3 things for a while. 1.) Bella is a vampire and I'm very sure of it. I mean, How can you read a note that says to visit her in her island? 2.) Those kids, Damien and Ella, are hers. I wonder who their father is?? For some reason, that aggravated me. I know I told her to move on, but I just can't bear the thought of Bella having an affair with another men. 3.) The fact that I'm gonna meet Bella in less than 24 hours makes me anxious. I haven't seen her in 600 years...I wonder what she'll think about me.

I walked around and looked at the framed pictures. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were too busy with their 'things' to notice. Ella was at the front part of the plane with her brother.

The first picture that I saw was Bella with Damien and Ella (only younger). Next to Bella was a man. His cap made it hard to see what he looks like. The four of them were smiling. Like how a family should be. _Should I be happy that she had kids and moved on? _I questioned myself. It was one of those questions that I can't answer.

I moved to the next picture. It was a wedding picture of Bella and again the same man from the first one. In the picture, Bella was sitting on an armchair wearing a wedding gown, holding 2 babies on her hand. Behind her, a man stood. He was wearing a tuxedo. In the picture, you can clearly see his face. He has green-eyes, and reddish-brown hair. Now that I noticed, he looked kind of like the way I use to look like when I was human. _But of course, this isn't me!! I didn't even remember her back then. She wasn't even alive,yet. _At the bottom of the photo, there was a little date. _September 13, ... _The rest of the date was faded. _Sept. 13 _That was Bella's birthday.

A few steps later, I was in front of the picture. It was a picture of...

* * *

**What do you think??**

**Xoxo**

**DM**


	5. The Childish Side of Everyone

**Chapter 5**

**Ni Hao . (That's Mandarin Chinese for Hello)**

**Wat's up?? I just realized this: There is nothing "up" here!! Here's chapter 5!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing T.T**

**Xoxo**

**DM  
**

* * *

_**EPOV (Ella)**_

I saw Edward looking at the framed pictures. _I had to stop him before he sees...the next picture. _The picture isn't _perverted_ or anything. It's just something that he shouldn't see. Not now.

I ran from my room to where Edward was standing. He was about moving to go to the 'picture'. I ran. I made it before he saw the next picture.He fell to the floor with a loud thump. In a second, I was on top of him.

"_What_ was that for?" He was aggravated.

"There was a spider on my room so I ran and you were on the way so I crashed onto you." _That was the best story I've come up with under 10 seconds. _

"Number 1: There can't be any spiders inside this place. I'm positive. Number 2: I can't be on your way because I'm on the complete opposite side of the room. Number 3: You're a bad liar." He finished with a big smirk on his face. He knew he had won.

"Whatever." I did what I was good at. I walked away...but not fast enough. He caught my wrist.

"Not so fast, Little Girl."

Stupid, Annoying, Edward. "My name is not little girl, if you remember, Mr. Old Eddie."

"Don't call me that!!"

"Then don't call me little girl, Old Eddie!!"

"Only if you stop calling me Old Eddie. I'm not really that old anyway."

"True. I've met older guys."

"Why are you wearing a swimsuit." He questioned me with 'that look'.

"Oh. That. I'm going to jump off the jet/plane, or whatever you want to call it."

"A-AR-ARE Y-OU IN-INSA-N-NE!!"

"Eh?? Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Are mental or what?? Do you have a death wish?? Why would you want to do that?" He was yelling at me.

"No. I'm not mental or stupid or a lunatic or a zany. I'm also not a suicidal idiot. I would never let my mom down."

"Then why are you jumping off the plane?"

"It's called skydiving. You can come with me if you want. or. are you scared?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. You're just what I thought you are. A baby."

"Who say's I'm not going. Let's go!!"

"Do you have swim trunks on or something?"

"No. Should I?"

"Not really. Follow me. You can borrow my brothers."

I led him to my brother's room and gave him the most decent pair I could find. Damien cares about what he wears. Not in a weird addicted way. Edward went to the bathroom and changed. When he came out, I gasped instantly. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I have feelings for him or anything. It's just that he looked so hot. When I say hot, I really mean it. I've seen a lot of guys in swim trunks. Before he could look at me, I closed my mouth._ I wonder if Mom have ever saw Edward half-naked? _Those words occupied my thought momentarily.

"What?! Do I look that bad?" He looked at me with those questioning eyes.

"No. Not really. Follow Me." I walked out of the room and into the deck.

"Where are we?"

"The place where we're going to skydive. Have you even skydived before?"

"No. Not really. It never crossed my mind before."

"Really?! Bella loves skydiving. She goes like 4 times a month if her schedule allows it."

"Who would have thought."

I strode to the phone on the wall and called Damien to tell him to stop the plane/jet and open the door. A moment later, the door opened. Edward walked next to me and held my hand. In a non-malevolent way. He is,after all, my dad.

"Aren't you gonna put a parachute on?"

"Are you kidding me?? I'm way to old for that." I gave him a sour look.

"Okay."

"We jump after the machine says 3. Okay?"

"Got it!"

"Get Ready."

The speaker started counting. 1...it echoed...2...it continued echoing...3. We jumped. Edward jumped first and wrapped his arms around me. It feels nice to have a dad watching and protecting you.

_**CPOV (Carlisle)**_

I woke up in a room next to Esme. _Did I just sleep?... _I can't help but feel a little suspicious about this whole thing. I have a lot of questions, but that can wait. I looked at my own angel. She appeared so peaceful. Now I see why Edward likes watching Bella sleep. After a few minutes of watching her, I noticed that she never (not even once) let go of my arm. That's just so sweet. It made me feel more human than ever. I was so caught up with the moment that I didn't notice her wake up.

"Hello??" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?!"

"I woke up and saw you staring at me." It was barely noticeable, but there was a slight smile on her lips.

"You were just so pretty. No pretty is an understatement. You're so much more." I gave her the best smile I could give.

"I could say the same to you." She smiled back. A new smile. Something that I've never seen.

"You were so peaceful in your sleep."

"So were you. You were so cute. Did you know you snore and drool?" She continued smiling.

_Did I really drool?? That can't be possible. It's so embarrassing!!_ "I did not!!."

"Of course you didn't!!" She was laughing now.

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"I know you want to sleep in but we have to look for our family."

"Okay. I'm still tired though."

"I'll watch you."

"I'm counting on that." She reached up and patted my head.

I tickled her. She makes me feel like a teenager. Something that I've forgotten long ago. We sauntered to the room where our family is.

"Where's Edward?"

"I don't know? I've been playing the whole time." Emmett continued playing.

"Alice, Do you know where he is?"

"He was looking at the pictures last time." She was carrying a puppy. _Weird._

"Does anyone know where my other son, whose name is Edward, is?" I demanded.

"No." They answered in unison.

I went to Damien, who's flying the jet at the moment. Esme stayed with the kids.

"Hello."

"Hi." I replied. Startled.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked in a polite voice.

"Yes, my son, Edward, is missing."

"Edward is the one with the reddish-brown hair, right?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He jumped off the plane/jet or whatever you want to call this thing."

"WHAT?" _Edward's trying to kill himself?!_

"He jumped off the plane/jet/whatever."

"What does that mean?"

"He went skydiving with Ella."

"Why?"

"Ella loves skydiving. You know. She likes how the wind feels like."

"Okay. How far are we from the island?"

"Less than a mile. Tell everyone to get ready."

"Okay."

After that, I left and went back to where my family is.

"Everyone, we're landing soon so get ready."

All of them stood up and Esme went to my side.

"So...where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He went skydiving with Ella about um... 10 minutes ago."

"SKYDIVING?" They said in unison.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it's Edward?" Rosalie looked at me with question-filled eyes.

"Yeah."

"Too bad. I would have come with him."

"Same here." Alice said in a sad-voice.

Time passed really fast. We were at the airport soon. A few seconds later, Damien asked us to follow him.

**_EPOV (Edward)_**

I wrapped my hand, protectively, around Ella. There was just something about her...I couldn't quite figure it out. The dive wasn't that long. It was..._fun_. My thoughts were interrupted when we both plunged into the water. I resurfaced as fast as I could.

"Can you please let go of me now?" I didn't realize that my arms were still wrapped around her.

I let her go fast. "Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at me with those kindness-filled eyes.

"Su-re" I stuttered.

She giggled. "Can you give me a piggy-back ride?" She tried to look like a child begging for candy. She succeed. I couldn't say no to her.

"Sure." I smiled.

No fewer than 10 seconds passed and she jumped on my back. She wasn't heavy or light.

"Yay!!" She cheered as she rode my back.

"Where do you want me to take you, Little Princess?" _Little Princess seems to suit her. A lot._

"To her!!" She pointed to the woman lying on a hammock reading a book.

I ran as fast as the situation allowed me. I was gasping for breath when I reached the beach. My clothes and Ella's were still drenched with water. I walked to the woman on the hammock..._and gasped. _

"Hello." She said a melodious voice _(I have no clue who she was addressing to)_ and stood up.

"Hi." Ella jumped off my back and hugged Bella. They look like twins next to each other.

"Hello Edward." She smiled at me.

I was suddenly dizzy. Her smile was so..._beautiful. _A warm, inviting one. The opposite of what I was expecting. She said it in such a way that made my dead heart do a somersault. It took me a while to remember what she said.

"H-hi." I stammered.

"How's your life this past 600 years?" _She was asking me this?! If only she knew..._

"Hardly Bearable. How about your?"

"Nothing too exciting." _What does that mean??_

"You had kids, huh? Who's the lucky dad?" I tried to play it cool, but I couldn't hide the anxiousness in my voice.

She just smiled at me. My mind went haywire. I was _lost. _

"Come on, Edward." I realized that they were far in front of me._ God!! I will never get use to this._

They slowed their pace to match mine._ Bella and Ella_. _Two names that both mean beautiful. It suits both of them. I was happy. Even though Bella's not mine anymore, I was still pretty content on where I am. _As we walked on the beach to the airport, I saw quite a lot of people. Most of them playing around.

Before I knew it, we reached the airport. The first thing I noticed was that the whole room is mostly made up of glass. You can have a 360 degree view of the whole island. I saw my family come down the plane.

...

_10 minutes later..._

After we the greetings and welcoming and other things, they told us our rooms. For the first time, I noticed that I couldn't hear anyone. For some reason, that didn't bother me. I like having my head all to myself with no strangers thoughts.

"Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. You will stay at the Fleurette hose a.k.a the 'main house'," a guy named Andrew said.

"What about Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm...according to this, he'll stay at Bella's house."

"You did this to me, didn't you?!" Bella was looking at a girl (with a shocked face). Around the age of 16-18. She has dark brown-ish hair, dark brown eyes, about 5'2''-5'4'' tall.

"I didn't know." The dark brown-haired girl apologized.

"Whatever."

My family went with Andrew to the 'main house' to get set up.

Bella turned to look at Damien and Ella. Damien hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ella did the same.

"Guess What!!" Bella looked...excited.

"What?" Ella asked. She certainly a very outgoing kid.

"Matt's coming!!"

"NO WAY!! NO FREAKIN' WAY!!" She was jumping up and down.

"Yes way. He called me yesterday." Bella replied calmly.

"When is he coming?" She stopped jumping.

"Today."

"What time?"

"Now."

"Are you kidding me?"

A second later, a guy that looks about 22 years old appeared. His reddish-brown hair came up to his chin and in a shaggy styled haircut.

"No."

"MATT!!" Ella exclaimed and jumped on the guy's back.

"Can you please not scream on my ear?"

"Maybe." She was still riding his back as he walked over to Damien, who was standing next to Bella.

"Wazzup, bro?"

Damien just shrugged.

"I'm tired. Can we go back to the house?" Matt asked Bella.

"Sure. Let me just get the car." She ran to a door.

A second later, she came back driving an Audi S4 Cabriolet. It was something that I wouldn't have thought I would see Bella driving.

"Come on. Just put your stuff on the trunk. Edward?"

It took me a while to answer. "Yeah?"

"Put your things in the trunk and get in the car."

I did what she told me. "Ummm...where should I seat?"

"You can have shotgun. I'll seat on the back," Matt said kindly.

"Thanks." I went to the passenger's seat and sat.

Bella was right next to me. For the first time, I saw what she was wearing. She wore a turquoise halter dress with matching turquoise sandals and vintage blue flower necklace. Her shiny hair was loose and straight. She was more beautiful than Rosalie. Bella drove on the sand near the ocean. The sun was starting to set and the view is amazing. It was like being inside a postcard. I've seen many sunsets in my 700+ years of living and none of them was as stunning as this. Bella drove at the speed of 10 mph. I would've normally complained, but this was different.

Ella was sitting on Matt's lap (since there are only 4 seats). Damien's head was resting on the back of his seat, eyes closed. When you pay close attention to them, they kind of look the same (except for Matt's green eyes). I was slightly startled on Matt's appearance. He looked a lot like me. His reddish-brown hair, green eyes, his body was like Jasper's. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he's related to me.

Before I knew it, we were in front of a two story house. It looked luxurious.

"Damien?" Bella called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you share your room with Matt? His room is still being renovated."

"Uh...Sure."

"Thanks."

Matt, Damien, and Ella all went to their rooms. It was a really big house.

"Do you want a tour?" Bella looked at me. She looked..._surprised._

"Sure...and...is there something on my face?" _I would die of embarrassment is there is something there. _I mentally laughed at myself. I already died a long time ago!!

"No. It's just your eyes." She started walking.

"My eyes?" _What about them? _

"They're green." _Green? That's impossible.  
_

"No. They're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes. They. Are. Don't argue with me."

"Prove it."

She caught my wrist and led me to a mirror on the wall. I looked..._and saw my eyes._ They are Green!!

"_How..._"

"Because this island is magical." She smiled as she said the word 'magical'.

We continued the tour. Not once did Bella ever mention her 'family'. At the end of the tour, I figured out that my room is next to Bella's. _Is it coincidence or meant to be?_

The rest of the day went well. Bella told me to change into my swimming clothes so everyone can go swimming then eat dinner at the 'house'. This translates to: I'm going swimming with Bella (and her family)- which means I'm going to see Bella in a swimsuit. _This is going to be embarrassing!! _I didn't know what to wear!! A second later, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, I saw Matt.

"Hey, Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in and I closed the door.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I don't know what to wear." I confessed.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "You're on a beach. You wear your swimming clothes."

He went to my bags and took all the clothes out. After a while, he threw a pair of boardshorts at me. "Wear this."

I walked to the bathroom and quickly changed. When I came out, Matt gave me a weird look. "Who wears shirts on the beach?" he asked.

"Apparently, me."

"Take them off. They don't match your shorts."

"I'm not taking them off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Should we ask Bella's opinion. You know. Whether she likes the shirt or not?"

"NO!!"

"Then are you going to take it off?"

"Only because your blackmailing me."

"I'm not blackmailing you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you--"

Damien walked in the room with an irritated look. He was just wearing a pair of swim trunks with a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Would you guys stop it?!" He asked with an irritated look.

"He started it!!" Matt and I pointed at each other.

"You two are acting like a 3 year old!!"

"Sorry." Matt and I muttered at the same time...then laughed.

"Let's get out of this house. It's rude to keep the 'girls' waiting." Damien left the room.

Matt lightly punched my shoulder and said, "Race ya to the beach." He ran.

"I don't even know where it is!!" I quickly ran after him.

"Then enjoy your defeat!!"

The two of us raced. Passing people who looked at us like we were crazy. My family looked at me with wide-eyes and shocked faces. I gave them my crooked smile and continued running.

...

_After however long time Matt and Edward took to reach the beach ..._

**_BPOV_**

"Where are those 3?" Ella asked as she sat on her extra-large beach lounge chair.

"I don't know." I sat on my own extra-large beach lounge chair.

These lounge chairs are far from ordinary. It can seat up to two people, but everyone loves the space so we each own one...and a lot of extras. Ella and I have been on the beach since she arrived. From my spot, I can see the Cullens making their way to me. Emmett was giving Rosalie a piggy back ride and Jasper and Alice were running together. Esme and Carlisle were the only one walking. I stood up and waited for them to reach me.

Jasper and Alice were the first, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, then Esme and Carlisle.

I smiled at them. "Hello. How do you like the island so far?"

"It's so AWESOME!!" Emmett boomed.

"It feels weird. After spending 800+ years sparkling under the sun, then suddenly not sparkling." Jasper said.

"It's different." Rosalie looked even more beautiful than the time I last saw her. "Not shimmering under sun certainly has its advantages."

"A very big difference."

Carlisle and Esme gave me a hug.

"We missed you. Especially Edward." Esme said. Everyone nodded.

"BTW, Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Somewhere with Matt and Damien."

"I've been wondering for a while now, but what's your connection with Ella and Damien?" Carlisle asked.

"They're my kids."

"You forgot about me." Matt tried to make a sad face.

"Oh!! And this is my oldest son, Matthew."

"You have 3 kids?" Esme asked. Surprised.

"Yeah."

"Who's their dad?"

"The story's too long. I'll tell you later."

"We're counting on that."

I saw Edward and Matt arguing over something.

"I got here first!!" Matt said.

"No...I got here first!!" Edward barked.

"Nu uh."

"Yeah ah."

"Nu uh."

"OMG!! Would you two stop arguing over something so stupid?" I yelled at them and then slapped their cheeks.

"Sorry." They muttered at the same time.

"You should be."

"We said we're sorry."

"Whatever."

"Wow, Bella. That was hilarious!!" Emmett laughed. "You should have seen your face, Edward."

Everyone laughed. Matt and Edward made a face.

"You two looks so cute." Ella said as she pinched the two boy's cheeks.

"We are not 'cute' we're are way too old to be called 'cute'." Matt said as he rubbed his cheek.

"You two look like twins!!"

"Maybe. I'm going surfing." He grabbed his board (that Bella brought earlier) and went away.

"I'm coming with you!!" Damien also grabbed his board and followed him.

"I'm not going with you!!" Ella waved them goodbye.

"Sorry about that. Those two boys are idiots." I told the Cullens when the two boys were too far to be able to hear our conversation.

"They are." Edward said in a whisper.

Jasper punched Edward lightly on his stomach. "You're acting like a 3 year old."

"This isn't the first time I've been tolf."

"Whatever."

"Anyone want a tour of the island?" I asked.

"How big is this island anyway?" Alice asked. Her voice full of curiosity.

"A little bit bigger than Hawaii."

"Then how come it isn't on any map?"

"If it were on a map, it wouldn't be secret."

" 'kay we'll go on the tour."

We started walking...

* * *

**What do you think?! Please Review!!  
**

**The many characters of my stories will be having their moment to tell their story (in the future chapters) and I'm giving a chance for those people out there who read my story to give their own description on some of the characters. You can leave descriptions for any characters. I will pick the one I like best. You can even put the cause of their death (I'll even put it on the chapter if it goes with the whole coven meeting thing).**

**Few Facts:**

**1. Damien and Geoff are Twins**

**2. Marissa and Anne are also Twins**

**3. Robert, Luke, Victor are Triplets**

**4. The last names of the coven are already decided, but feel free to pick your characters last name before she was a vampire.**

**5. The couples of the coven have been decided.**

**Characters:**

**Ted's Coven**

**Ted: _Already Taken!!_**

**Damien:**

**Elena:**

**Geoffrey:**

**Anna:**

**Jack's Coven**

**Eunice:**

**Daniel:**

**Jack: _Already Taken!!_**

**Elli:**

**Marissa:**

**Anne:**

**Danny's Coven**

**Rayne: _Already Taken!!_**

**William:**

**Danny: _Already Taken!!_**

**Nicole:**

**Robert:**

**Luke:**

**Victor:**

**Here's the info's I want to know!!**

**Hair Color:  
Eye Color: (When they're human)  
Height:  
Length of Hair: (Hairstyle if possible)  
Muscled/Not:  
Shy person?:  
Cause of Death:  
Other Notes: The more notes, the better!!**

**If you have any questions, Feel free to ask!!**

**Xoxo**

**DM**


	6. Flowers Everywhere

**Guten Tag**

**Thanks for the comments!!! OMG!!!! I watched the twilight movie last Friday (11-21). It was awesome!!!! I want to tell you my favorite part so bad....I just don't want to spoil it for people who haven't seen it.....ugh....I need to tell someone!!!! or I might go insane!!!! My friends have heard me talk about this for days now. It's the start of Thanksgiving Break!!! (yay!!!) so there's no school. I was freaking out the whole movie!!! FREAKING OUT I TELL YOU....FREAKING OUT!!!! I WAS HYPERVENTILATING THE WHOLE MOVIE!!!! Anyway here's the chapter.**

**Xoxo**

**DM**

**P.S. The books I'm currently hook into are:**

**The Vampire Academy Series**

**Blue Bloods Novel**

**P.P.S. This book is not on the list. It's just something I have to read to pass English.......no offense to people who like this book. It's just that classic books are not like me...The book is called:**

**The Adventures of Tom Sawyer**

**P.P.P.S. I can't wait until Twilight comes out in DVD**

**P.P.P.P.S. I bought a Twilight shirt that says "What if I'm not the hero" on the front and "What if I'm the bad guy" on the back with the words Twilight below it. It's so cool.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift is a good song.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the twilight saga and sadly the only thing I own is a bar of chocolate. **

* * *

_Previous:_

_"If it were on a map, it wouldn't be secret."_

_" 'kay we'll go on the tour."_

_We started walking.._

**_EPOV (Edward)_**

_We've been walking for 30 seconds now...45 seconds...50 seconds... __This silence is getting annoying. Someone better talk in the next 30 seconds or ELSE!! _We walked for a few more seconds. Instead of counting the time, I looked around. We were still at the beach, but on a different part. The sand on this beach was white and there are rainbow-colored pebbles near the shore. The sky was starting to darken.

"Ummm...It's kinda getting dark." Emmett blurted out.

"Afraid of the dark, Big Guy?" Bella replied with an evil grin.

_I do not like the way where this is going. _I thought to myself.

"NO! I was just wondering where we're going." Emmett looked like an angry child.

"We are going to have dinner at the 'main house'," Matt whispered to Emmett.

"Why?"

"Why?! Aren't you hungry?"

"Umm...I don't know."

Everyone laughed and Emmett scowled. Matt and Emmett continued talking about random things. That's pretty much what happened on the whole walk. A few seconds later, we were in front of a huge house (or should I say _mansion_). Instead of going inside, we went around the house and into a (humongous) garden. The entrance to the garden was an arbor covered with flowers and when we walked past that, we saw a little waterfall with a river flowing (on our right). If you look real close, you can see little fishies swimming. In the middle of the garden, there were tables of various shapes and sizes. They may be different, but somehow, they all went pretty well with each other. Bright lanterns were attached to the trees. Candles were placed in the middle of each tables, creating an atmosphere. On the left side of the garden, there was a kitchen set up. The whole place was filled with laughter and voices. When we came into view, everyone looked at us and said "hi" then continued doing their things.

Bella led us to a table. I was about to sit down when Ella and Damien pulled me away. My family laughed at me while I was being dragged into another table. The two kids pushed me on to a chair and I gave them a bewildered look.

"You're eating with us," Ella told me as she sat down.

"You didn't have to drag me. I could walk perfectly fine."

Ella stuck her tongue out. I looked at the surroundings. Everyone was having a great time and enjoying themselves. Most of them are still in their swimsuits. While I was looking around, I saw Bella cooking and talking (at the same time) in the kitchen.I stared at her the whole time. After a while, 3 guys wearing only their shorts and apron delivered the food. The "delivery boys" (as everyone called them) were laughing the whole time. Bella (finally) came and sat on our table. She didn't talk to me and that bothered me a ate dinner_..blah...blah...blah..._This and that occurred_..blah...blah...blah..._. That's pretty much what happened the whole night. I was too busy sulking that I didn't notice that it was time to go. Matt lifted Ella on his arms. Bella, I noticed, was fast asleep.

"Do you mind carrying her?" Damien asked while yawning. "Matt usually carries her when this happens, but he's busy with Ella right now. I can't really carry her."

"Sure." I replied automatically.

I gently lifted Bella from the chair and held her in my arms. She looked so...._peaceful.....my mind instantly went back to the time I used to watch her sleep. That night when she said my name for the first time. The same night that changed my life....forever_. I followed Matt and we walked for about 5 minutes before we reached a shed. Damien went inside and retrieve a car. I placed Bella on the front seat while the other three kids went on the back. I drove (hoping that I knew the way back) and at last, we reached the house. Matt carried Ella to her room and Damien went to his room. I carried Bella to her room. Her room was dark and....._big._ I set her down on the bed and turned the lights on. I gasped. Her room was painted white..._everything_ was so...._neat. _It was simple, yet elegant (completely different from the one she had when she was human). On the left side of the bed, there was two sets of French Doors that led to the balcony. On both sides of the door, there was white sheer curtains. Across the room (next to the entrance to her room), there were two door next to each other. The floor was carpeted with soft, light brown carpet.

I walked over to the balcony and sat at her wicker swing that was suspended in the air by a set of ropes . I looked out and saw the moon, the stars, and the clouds. The moon was so bright....The stars were twinkling as bright as a candle's flame. The clouds were dancing in the sky. It was a spectacular view. When I woke, I found myself lying on a bed. I must have fallen asleep (last night) because the last thing I remembered was watching the view. It took me a while to remember the events that happened the night before.I remembered where I am.....I was in Bella's room. I shot up,fast, and looked around. The french doors were closed. When I gazed down and realized that I was on Bella's bed (it was so soft). I jumped down the bed and ran out of the room, closing the door silently. I stopped near the bottom of the stairs and tried to stop my uneven breath. It took me approximately 5 minutes to get it straight. A cold breeze suddenly blew and I shivered. I realized that I was not wearing a shirt. A frown appeared on my face. I sprinted to my room and did this things in order: washed up and changed clothes, made sure I have no morning breath, fixed my hair, and then (finally) went back down. This time, I dashed all the day down the stairs. I froze when I heard the voices coming from the living room. It was my family's. I stayed hidden while listening to their conversation.

"What happened last night after we left?" I recognized the voice. It was Carlisle's.

"Ummm...let me think....we left just a few minutes after you did. The two girls fell asleep so Edward and I had to carry them....then...Edward drove us back home....I think he fell asleep in Bella's room." I identified it as Matt's voice.

"Really?!?! How would you know?" Emmett's voice echoed around the room.

"Because the last time I checked, Edward wasn't in his room and....like I said, he carried her to her room."

"Do you think Bella still loves Edward?" It was Esme.

"She never---"

"I wonder---" I couldn't hear the next words. I was suddenly aware that there was someone next to me.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Ella appeared out of no where and whispered to my ear.

I was startled. "I wasn' t eavesdropping. I just happened to be walking by and heard them talking."

"Yeah....that's what you want me to think."

"I swear. I wasn't lying."

"Uh huh. That's not why I'm here though. Mom told me to ask what you want for breakfast"

"What I want for breakfast?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"What do I want for breakfast?

"Stop asking that question."

"I don't know what I want for breakfast."

"You should have said that first. Follow me."

We walked to the kitchen. The room was painted light blue and had dark blue lights. On your left, you can see a dark blue counter top. Behind that, top-of-the-line and latest appliances were placed. The stove tops were placed on the middle of the area. On the other side of the room, there was a round dining table with chairs. Located at the very corner of the room was a backdoor. At the moment, the door was currently opened. Bella came in the room wearing a pale pink cotton-silk polka dot dress with white woven sandals. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Hello. How was your night?" She walked over to the 'cooking area' and took plates.

Bella placed the plates on the round table. I looked at her..... I was shocked when she looked back and smiled at me.

"Can I help you with anything?" She was still smiling.

"Bella.....about what happened a long time ago...I'm really sorry---"

A frown appeared on her face. "I really don't want to talk about that right now," she murmured.

I knew I had to say it....right now..."Can we talk?"

"We're already talking."

"I was actually thinking of somewhere more private."

She sighed. "Follow me."

She led me through the back door. Behind the door, it would seem like you just stepped into a fairy tale. The gravel path was surrounded by beautiful, exotic flowers. Even the bushes looked beautiful. The trees along the path protected us from the hot sun. There were butterflies and birds everywhere. After a few seconds of silence, we reached a vast space. In the middle was an old tree. The whole place was like a page straight off a story book.

Bella caught my wrist and started walking up a stone stairs (that I never noticed).

At that moment, I realized something. I wasn't the same Edward. I was a new one. I wasn't careful, or protective, or worrying about anything. I was enjoying myself, and having fun. Not worrying about whether I'm going to hurt anyone. I didn't have to control myself. I was human....and so is Bella.

We reached the top of the stairs. Bella and I walked under a beautiful arbor covered with flowers. The place was 'simple yet elegant' as people would say. The place was covered with flowers. There was a little waterfall near the entrance. The waterfall's river flowed freely until it reaches the end of the clearing where it stops. The pathway we're walking on was covered with little mosaic tiles that makes picture (like a puzzle). Across the clearing, there was a huge gazebo on top of a little stage. We walked to the gazebo and went in. Inside, it was like a little place on its own. Glass panels served as walls. I eyed a button on the wall. Curiosity got the better of me. I pressed it. The glass walls have been replaced by curtains. There were sofas along the 2 sides of the gazebo. In the middle, there was a coffee table. As I have said, the place was simple, yet elegant.

I sat on the sofa. A second later, Bella tripped and landed on my lap. I caught her. We both laughed in unison.

"Wow! I've been trying not to trip since everyone came here. I've actually been doing a good job......sort of." Bella continued laughing.

"You were doing a good job. I thought that the clumsy Bella was gone."

"How can 'that Bella' disappear? She's been there since the beginning of time." She was still laughing.

We laughed for a few more minutes.

"You wanted to talk about something?" she asked.

_**BPOV (Bella)**_

"You wanted to talk about something?" I asked. I didn't have to be a psychic to know what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry about what I did...you know...back then...I did what I thought was right and I didn't think of what will happen. I just want you to have a happy human life and then now look at you," he gestured to me,"you're a vampire. What happened was exactly the opposite of what I wanted to happen......" he continued talking after that. I didn't hear it though 'cause I wasn't paying attention. I knew he was lying back then (600 years ago). Due to my extremely long past that goes way beyond finger count, I gained the ability to tell when people are lying.

"Bella? Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Umm...yeah..._sort of_"

"You weren't paying attention?! I'm hurt. I just wasted my time apologizing."

A series of events happened next:

1.) He looked like he's thinking hard about something.

2.) I laughed (really hard) and fell off his lap (I haven't noticed that I was still sitting there. It was pretty comfortable).

3.) I landed on my back. My feet were on his lap.

4.) He started laughing.

"That was not funny, Edward Cullen." I tried to stand up. No luck. I have miserably failed and landed on my butt again.

"Yes...it..is..." He looked like he was having an attack.

"A little help here?!"

He held his hand up and helped me stand up.

"Can I ask you something?" His tone was suddenly serious.

"Shoot."

"Who's Matt, Damien, and Ella's father?"

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"But--"

"Just tell me. If you don't tell me, I can always ask other 'people'."

At the moment, I heard Edward's stomach growl. I started laughing. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Awww....the big boy's hungry. How cute," I cooed.

"I'm not hungry. You're just imagining things."

"You can't lie to me, I've lived with boys."

I stood up.....walked over to one of the posts.....opened a little control panel.....pressed a button.....waited.....after a while, a door opened at the bottom of the post...then the microwave above the fridge. I took out cold pizza and put it in the microwave. It started rotating......10....9....8...7....6....5....4....3....2.....1....beep...beep...beep... I took the pizza and gave it to Edward.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

I waited until he finished the pizza. I went over to the fridge (again) and got out some drinks. This is gonna be a long day......

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Of course I want to."

_"Okay.....so it all started when........"_

* * *

**What do you think? Bella tells her story......I might be able to update before the end of the month, but no promises. I'll try. My teeth hurts so bad. Have any of you people out there read the manga "S.A."?  
**

**Xoxo**

**DM**


	7. Buried Memories

**Aloha,**

**OMG!!! So much have happened!!! I had a crazy winter break. My Uncle from Qatar (I think that's where he works. That's in Middle East, BTW) came to visit and he sooooo ruined my break. He visits like once every year and it is so stupid. First, he wanted to see snow so we had to go _DRIVE_ NORTH to Lake Tahoe. I swear, my toes almost died. My mom said my face was turning blue. Then, he wanted to see Universal Studio and Disney that's like SOUTH. The lines in Disney is like sooooo long. Later that break, he wanted to visit his colleagues so we had to drive....again. Then he dragged us to his "church" that went on for like 4 hours.... Then we had to go to lunch with his friends....._awkward._ When he (finally) left, it was time to start school again..._SIGH_. Then last friday, I went to go watch The Unborn. I swear there was like no plot and the scare attempt was bad. The next day (Sat.), I went to see mall cop. It was hilarious. Especially the part when the phone kept ringing. Have any of you heard the song My BubblyGum/U Can Get by Rasheeda? It's pretty cool. We had this sub teacher yesterday and he was so weird. He gave a "speech" that was like 40 minutes long. Imagine falling asleep. He talked about College and Stuff.  
**

**That's pretty much what happened. Sorry for the late update....and Sorry in advance if you see any wrong grammar or spelling....I didn't get many chances to check it....**

**P.S. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first 10 people to figure out Bella's Ring Tone.**

**P.P.S. I currently like David Archuleta **

**P.P.P.S. Do you know the song Vindicated by Dashboard Confessionals  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a bar of chocolate.....**

**Xoxo**

**DM**

* * *

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Of course I want to."

_"Okay.....so it all started when........"_

_**EPOV (Edward)**_

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"I'm sorry about what I did...you know...back then...I did what I thought was right and I didn't think of what will happen. I just want you to have a happy human life and then now look at you," I gestured ,"you're a vampire. What happened was exactly the opposite of what I wanted to happen.....I lied and I'm really sorry....I still love you....and....

"Bella? Did you even hear what I just said?" Bella looked like she was spacing out.

"Umm...yeah..._sort of_," she replied sheepishly.

"You weren't paying attention?! I'm hurt. I just wasted my time apologizing."

The next thing I know, Bella has fallen off my lap (she didn't notice that she was still sitting there. I didn't want her to go so I kept quiet about it) and trying to get up. I started laughing like a mad man.

"That was so not funny, Edward Cullen."

"Yes...it..is..." I was having a hard time controlling my breath.

"A little help here?!" She looked so red that I started laughing again. Her face was as red as a tomato.

I held out my hand and helped her up, still laughing. It took longer than a minute to control my breathing.

"Can I ask you something?" I was in full serious business mode.

"Shoot." Bella sat next to me. She moved and placed her legs on my lap.

"Who's Matt, Damien, and Ella's father?"

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" I was pretty sure she was trying to stall. Too bad it's not working.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"It's a long story." Still stalling....

"I've got time."

"But--"

"Just tell me. If you don't tell me, I can always ask other 'people'."

At the moment, My stomach made a funny sound. She started laughing. I looked away, embarrassed. I was pretty sure I would die of embarrassment.

"Awww....the big boy's hungry. How cute," Bella cooed like I was baby.

"I'm not hungry. You're just imagining things."

"You can't lie to me, I've lived with boys."

She stood up and got me food. This is so embarrassing.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

She watched me closely as I ate. When I was about to be done, she went up and got me a drink. This is gonna be a long day......

"Here's how it all begun.....

After you left I was sad for about a week...."

"A week? Is that how long it takes you to get over me?" This thought frightened me. Does this mean she doesn't love me?

"Don't interrupt me!...Okay, back to the story...I got "over" you because I knew you were lying. I can so see through you...after that, I tried to get my life back on track. You know....Going out-"

"_Going out?!_ Seriously, Bella. I disappear and you start seeing other guys."

"Let me finish. Going out with my _friends, _Edward. _My F-R-I-E-N-D-S," _she emphasized the word, "This and that happened....blah....blah....blah....then there's graduation.....then college......I lived in a lot places...I live with the kids once in a while. Most of the time I just spend my time studying and working.....that's pretty much what happened."

"You left out a bunch of things like who's Ella, Damien, and Matt's dad."

"It's pretty obvious isn't it. You're their dad."

"That's....not......possible....I didn't even..._ummmm...do 'it'...._with you...I think." I knew that I was as red as a firetruck.

"I never said that it happened 'before you left'. It happened before that."

"But..but.....you weren't even alive back then."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"God! I erased your memory pretty good."

"_Erased_ my memory?"

"This is going to be a long story. Can I tell you about it later? I really need a shower."

Bella stood up and started walking away. I caught her wrist before she got too far.

I tried to look at her fiercely, but ended up looking desperate. I placed her on my lap and wrapped my arms securely around her. "You will stay here and tell me the whole story. Okay?" I whispered.

She made a face. "O...kay. Can you let me go now?"

"Nope. Not until you tell me the story?"

"What if I just give your memory back? I'm pretty sure others would want to hear the story."

"That could work. If you give my memories back, I'll let you go."

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I felt a sharp sting. My whole body felt.....weird. It was like my body was floating up in the air with the clouds. I was surrounded by snippets of my memories. Among all of them, I saw memories that I have never seen before. That was that. I watched my memories.

_**Flashback...**_

_There I was standing outside in a green lawn surrounded by roses. Bella standing on the porch looking at the sky....Me sneaking behind Bella..._

_"Guess," I whispered in her ear. Her eyes were covered by my hands.  
_

_"Umm...Let me think....Michael?" She said playfully._

_"Wrong...."_

_"Ummm.....Peter? Jackson? Andrew? Lucas? Enrico? Danny?"  
_

_"Are you playing me?"_

_"Of course I know who you are. How can I ever forget?"_

_She turned, removing my hands from her eyes, and kissed me. Bella broke off and started laughing. I wrapped my arms around her. _

_"Ummm....Can I borrow Edward for a while?" Her Uncle Danny asked._

_"Sure. Don't keep him too long." _

_I followed her Uncle inside the living room. _

_"I already gave you my blessings. When are you going to ask her to marry you?"_

_"As soon as a find a good chance. I want to make it special and unforgettable."  
_

_"Good Luck."_

_**Proposal.....**_

_There we were walking around the field of flowers. I found the perfect and most romantic place -I could think of- to propose. It was underneath a giant tree. The only way to get there is to go by the field. I led her through the rainbow of flowers._

_"Bella? Can I ask you something?" I asked when we reached the tree. _

_"Sure. This place is so beautiful. Remember when we were kids and how we used to play here with Alice."_

_"Oh, Yeah! Good times."_

_"And the time you said the exact...well almost exact...same thing you said just know."_

_"Which one? Good times?"_

_"No. 'Can I Ask you Something?' is so close to 'I want to try something'. You said that one time before."_

_"When?"_

_"When YOU stole my first kiss. We were under this tree and you were like 'I want to try something?' and I was too shock to move, then you leaned in and kissed me."_

_"Ah. How can I ever forget. You almost tore my hair off that day."_

_"I did no such thing! You would not move. I tried moving away, but you kept pushing me against the tree."_

_"A simple shove would have done the job."_

_"No. You were too.....occupied...."_

_"Then you started tearing my hairs off...."_

_"Off topic. You wanted to ask me something?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"What is it?"_

_"Give me a minute. I need to take a breath." I walked around the tree 5 times before I stopped in front of her. Bella sat on the ground. "Will you marry me, Isabella?"_

_She stared at me with wide eyes._

_"Let me rephrase....I swear that I would love you every single day and until the earth perish and only the two of us remain." _

_Bella stood and hugged me. We stayed like that for a long time. _

_"Of course I'll marry you. Did you know that I overheard you talking to Uncle about proposing and such."_

_"You were eavesdropping?" _

_"No..." _

_We kissed until the end of time...._

_**Wedding...**  
_

_The wedding march started playing and Bella walked in. The sight itself knocked me breathless. __Bella was wearing a strapless wedding dress. The dress was stunning. The beaded lace overlay scallops on the neckline with elaborate hand-embroidered designs and crystals on the bodice. A stunning empire wrapped in Luxe satin and scalloped semi-chapel train. A huge smile was plastered on her face. She walked slowly as if trying not to trip. It took me a second to notice the guy assisting her. Her Uncle. _

_**Skipping to the Vows....**_

_Bella - I, Bella,take you, Edward, to be my friend, lover and my husband. I will be by your side in times of want as in times of plenty. I will care for you in sickness and rejoice with you in health. I will walk forward with you to face whatever challenges await us with courage.__ I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to pretend to listen every time you go on and on and on about things that no one understands and I will try to not break your piano when I'm mad at you. I swear that I will clean up your dirty and stinky laundry even if I did work all day long and you just slept. __I will love you throughout the seasons of our lives and will remain with you forever._

_Mine - _:_ I, Edward, choose you,Bella, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to make you blush every single day and to try to answer all your obnoxious demands.I will obey her every command and wish as long as it's not foolish, serve her breakfast in bed every morning that I wake up before you and try to not hog the blanket. I swear eternally before God and my lovely wife that I will not ever even look at another woman, as long as we both shall live__. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always._

_**After the Wedding...**  
_

_After the wedding, we got out of the church and rode in a gorgeous White Victoria Phaeton carriage that has a burgundy interior. The whole carriage was decorated with roses of every colors. I sat with Bella...That night...Honeymoon...._

_**After years...**_

_Bella carrying a baby boy in her arms....Another few years....Little boy next to me....Bella carrying two babies in her arms...Me trying to teach the little boy how to play the piano...Bella and I sitting on a porch somewhere watching our kids play...._

_The memory list continued and kept me hitting like a tidal wave.  
_

_**Flashback End...**_

Time slipped away.......

When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the most beautiful brown eyes ever. She smiled slightly when I looked at her.

"Are you awake now?" She was poking my left cheek.

"Um....I guess. What just happened?" She was still poking me.

Still Poking. "You got what you wanted. You got your memories back."

"I remember everything now?"

"Everything. No more secrets."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"REALLY!!"

We stared at each other for a long time. Her face was getting closer to mines. Closer. Closer.

"Can I try something?" Her face was really close now. I could almost taste her minty chocolate breath.

"S-sure," I stuttered.

She stretched her left arm.....She face gets closer to mine (closer than ever. In fact, our lips are almost touching)....I closed my eyes.........and burst out laughing.

"What was that for?" I sat up.

"I wanted to test and see whether it's true?"

"What's true?"

"Boys are ticklish in the chest area."

"Why don't we see whether your ticklish or not?" I smiled at her deviously.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe I wont." I stood up and started walking away. "Or maybe I will!!" I went back and started tickling her.

"Stop...-laugh-....it...-laugh-...Edward..-laugh-..." Her face was a bright shade of red now. She was squirming from side to side.

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye.  
It's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But it's okay, there's always another day._

Her phone -wore as a necklace- was vibrating picked up and answered her phone.

"Hello?" I placed my head close to her to hear.

_"Mom! Get back in here. Me is starving!!!!!!!!!" _I could here Ella yelling on the other line.

"Okay. I'll get there as soon as."

_"Love yah."_

"Love you, too"

"You spoil them too much," I commented. I lifter and carried her up. _Bridal Style._

"Put me down!"

"Nope."

I have to admit, it was hard walking down the stairs. The steps weren't really that steep. I was more afraid that I'll drop her by accident. We reached the bottom....FINALLY!!! Bella jumped from my arms and fell to the ground.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Yes.....I think."

I picked her up again. Now, the back part of her dress was covered with dirt. I started cleaning it up.

"Look how dirty you are."

"Thanks for dropping me." She gave me a teasing look.

"Come on. Let's go back before 'some people' think we're doing something."

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can we keep this a secret?"

"Why."

"Because."

"When are we going to talk again?"

She waved her phone in front of me."That's not what I mean. You know what I mean."

"Come to my room when everyone's asleep," she whispered on my ear.

She started walking. I ran to her side and wrapped my arms around her. It was a very peaceful night tonight. The trees along the path made a soothing sound along with the ocean waves. The stars twinkling overhead were so bright. Brighter than I've ever seen before. A soft cool breeze whizzed past us. I felt Bella move closer to me. This movement caused me to wrap my arm tighter around her. There was no sound except the crunching of the gravel ground underneath us. The path was lighted with a bunch of little lights making the whole place a place of magic. We could have been walking for hours and I wouldn't know. There was just something about the place that makes you feel like you're dreaming. I looked up and saw a very round moon on the sky.

I must have been dozing off for a long time. Bella turned and kissed me. On my _lips_. That was one hell of a way to get me out of dozing off. I pushed Bella to the nearest tree and kissed her beautiful lips. I wrapped my hands securely around her waist while she locked her arms around my neck. I held her closer and kept on kissing. She moaned. That was probably the sexiest sound I've ever heard. I trailed kisses down on her collarbone, shoulders, and neck. She threw her head back. She started unbuttoning my white button up shirt. In less than one minute, she got my shirt off and thrown somewhere. She brought my head back and was about to kiss me when......

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye.  
It's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But it's okay, there's always another day._

"That was.......random," Bella told me in a bemused voice.

"Hello?"

_"MOM!! WHERE ARE YOU? WE ARE STARVING!!!."_ Ella was screaming so loud it was possible to hear her without putting the phone on speaker.

"I'm on my way. Bye." Bella turned her phone off.

"Edward? Put your shirt back on. What would people think?" She gave me a mocking look.

"Would you so kindly help me, Ma'am?"

"Sure."

She helped me with my shirt. I noticed, when she looked up, that her lips were swollen.

"And what would people say about this?" I tapped her lip.

"Maybe the 'people' won't notice the crime you did." She leaned in and then kissed me.

We ran back to the house. Everyone (well my family and Ella and Damien and Matt) was sitting on the couch in the living room. Ella was eating some kind of sandwich, Damien, Matt, Emmett, and Jasper were playing some kind of dancing game. Rosalie and Alice were watching movies with Carlisle and Esme.

"Sorry we were late, Edward," she gestured to me,"fell asleep and he wouldn't wake up."

"Yeah, Sorry."

"Instead of saying sorry, can you pleeeese make us some food? Me is dying," Ella gestured to her stomach.

"Okay. Food will be ready in 15-60 minutes."

Bella walked to the kitchen. Esme and Alice soon followed. To gossip? Maybe.

_**BPOV (Bella)**_

"Bella? What happened?! Tell me EVERYTHING!!!!" Alice was literally jumping up and down.

"Hmm? Is Italian food okay?" I looked and asked them.

"Yeah.....please tell me!!!!"

"Later. After Dinner.....Tomorrow."

"Fine. But only because I'm hungry."

I made two different types of pasta (lasagna and spaghetti), three pizzas with different toppings (Cheese, Pepperoni, Hawaiian), **_(I know that those are not Italian Pizzas. I only put the ones I like. Xoxo, DM) _**, a double chocolate cake, and some Vanilla Caramel Flan. Esme and Alice were having so much fun preparing the food. Before we finished cooking, Alice and I were covered in flour from our previous flour fight. Alice went to the bathroom to get cleaned up while I went to my room to change take a shower.

So much had happened today. First, Edward and I were talking and then next thing I remember, we were kissing. What happened to taking things slow. I laughed at absurdity and walked directly to the bathroom where took a short shower. I wrapped myself in my dark blue bath towel and sauntered to my closet. _Hmm...What to wear?_ This is always the first thing I have to ask myself after a shower. I found a black cotton gathered belted shorts and a teal printed modal jersey shell tank. Since I didn't have that much time, I fixed my hair into a messy bun.

_ 15 minutes later...._

I descended down the stairs running. On my second to last step, I slipped and a huge muscled arm secured me so I wouldn't fall. When I looked up, I saw Emmett with huge eyes. His mouth was wide open. The sight was so hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh. After a while, he joined the laugh to.

"Jeez! Bella, You scared the crap out of me!" Emmett was still laughing, "Well, I'm hungry."

"Okay. I think everyone is." When Emmett turned, I jumped on his back.

"Bella!! What are you doing?" He was trying to look back and keep me from falling. He was failing miserably.

"Carry me to the kitchen."

"Do I get a choice?"

"Nope."

He literally ran to the kitchen. On his way there, he almost ran me into the door frame. He stopped at the right time. The distance was only inches. Emmett ducked so we can get through without cutting our heads off. When we got to the kitchen, I found everyone around our kitchen table. The whole kitchen smelled like oregano and maybe....._Italy?_ Everyone looked up. The person that caught my attention was Rosalie. She smiled.....at _me._ Emmett was huffing by the time we got to the place.

"Bella.....please....jump.....down.....I'm....dying....." Emmett, somehow, managed to say.

"Okay!" When I jumped down, he fell on the floor. His face was dark red. For a moment there, I felt guilty.

"I don't think I'll be ever to walk straight again after this."

Instead of replying, I just stuck my tongue at him. We ate dinner, had dessert, and talked about things that happened in the past years. The oven signaled the end of the cake baking. I left it on the counted to cool off. After dinner, the boys (Damien, Matt, Jasper, Emmett) went over and designed it. The rest of us cleaned the table and left the dishes in the sink. After that, we walked back to the entertainment room.

The entertainment room is mostly everyone's favorite room. It takes up the whole basement. The entire room is set up to look like a super modern club/arcade. When you first walk in, you will see a little separated room. Inside the room is a huge plasma t.v. screen with surround sound system. Near the screen, there were four wide comfortable seats with head rests on the sides and middle corner place with three matching pillows. The brown and beige colors fabric combination accents perfect taste and fits into the dark room. Each seating space feature cushion seat and back with individual back rest element and headrest. In the middle was a coffee table with square shape and frosted glass top. Outside the little movie room is where you'll full experience the whole club theme. Bright moving lights, loud music, and a huge bar at the end of the room. The club makes up about 1/3 of the room. Another 1/3 of the room is a sort of arcade made up of an Air Hockey Table, a Pool Table, Foosball Tables, some Basketball Shoot Out Games, Skee Balls, a Table Tennis, and a lot of arcade game machine things (driving, shooting, and other games) that doesn't make sense.

"THIS IS THE COOLEST ROOM THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!! EVER!!!" Alice exclaimed as she walked around the basement and then walked in the little movie room. Her eyes went wide as she saw the HUGE screen and the inviting sofa. "CAN WE WATCH A MOVIE? PLEASEEEEEEE!!!" She started jumping up and down the sofa.

Carlisle walked next to Alice. "Alice...Breath....Inhale....Exhale....Inhale.....Exhale." Alice, after a few breaths, calmed down and sat on the sofa.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked with a little smile. Alice stood up, then ran and hugged me.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! times 10. Can we watch a scary movie?" Alice looked at me with her puppy eyes.

"Sure. Which one?" Alice accidentally elbowed the button on the wall. The whole left wall shook and uncovered thousands of movies. Alice's eyes went wide again. She then started reciting the list of the horror movies she liked. After a trillion hours of debating, we decided to watch some random horror movie.

The boys who were left to design the cake came in. Emmett's and Jasper's faces were covered with chocolate. Damien walked in and behind him was Matt carrying the cake. The cake was beautiful. The sides were enveloped with chocolate sticks, the top were covered with chocolate icing and sprinkled with white chocolate shavings. There were white chocolate roses around the sides and some on the top.

"Good Job," Esme complimented. She looked at the boys and raised one of her eyebrows. "What happen to you,_ guys_?"

"Ummm....Chocolate War?" Emmett replied....grinning. I'm guessing I'm going to have one hell of a clean up job.

"I don't want to know."

Rosalie walked up to Emmett and licked the chocolate on his cheek. "You smell delectable."

"Umm....Rose? Not here...." Emmett blushed. So cute.

"Why don't you guys get clean up while we set things up. We're watching a movie," Esme said in a calm voice. Clearly hiding a grin.

"Okay." Matt set the cake down and all four of them raced upstairs. We heard something that sounded like a glass breaking and some one saying _Sorry, Bella_. Will these boys ever grow up?

Before midnight, we were able to start the movie. Esme and I handed out pieces of cake and minutes after that, we "popped" five bags of popcorn. Matt closed the door before the movie. The room was engulfed in darkness. Only the light from the screen kept everyone from freaking out, but that wasn't enough. The movie was pretty typical. Someone trying to get revenge and blood. Tons of blood. Even though the parts are expected, we still screamed. The fun wasn't watching the movie. It was watching the boys' reactions. On this one part, I swore I saw Emmett jump and hide behind Rosalie. He was murmuring something that sounded like _There's something there.....Don't look...there's something there...._

After the movie, I decided to let the Cullens sleep over since it was dark outside. Since there are only four rooms Alice, Esme, and Rosalie decided to sleep in Ella's room with Ella, _of course. _Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle slept on Matt's room (the room where Edward was staying). Matt slept on Damien's room. That left Edward and me. We played Rock, Paper, Scissor. If I win, I get the room to myself. If Edward wins, he sleeps in my room.

At the end, Edward won. Everyone went to their respective rooms. I was tired and there's still the dishes. Edward followed me to my room... When I got there, I jumped straight to bed. Edward was walking to the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleeping on the couch," he replied while yawning.

"Don't be stupid. You'll hurt your back. Lay in the bed with me."

"Whatever you say." He walked over and gave me a kiss.

Before I could say anything else, Edward had fallen asleep. I sauntered to the bathroom for the who-knows-how-many-times and cleaned up. My eyes started acting weird so I just randomly picked my sleepwear. What happens next? I don't remember....I must have been sleep walking back to bed.

_**Around 3:00 A.M.....**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**What do you think is going to happen at 3 AM in the morning? Vampire Attack? **_

_**Please Review.....Is it Good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible?**_

_**Xoxo (for the second time)**_

_**DM**_


End file.
